Fullmetal and a Meister
by RedHoodOtaku
Summary: When Maka wakes up in front of Central, Ed and Al find her and help her. When Kid is able to be their with her too, they find out that Asura is still alive, and he's the strongest homuncli around. Also what happens between Maka and Ed do they get closer, or will it be Kid. Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater nor Fullmetal Alchemist
1. Chapter 1

MAKA'S POV

I don't know how I got here, I don't know where I am. I do know that I'm somehwere in the past by looking at the setting around me. I also don't know how to get back. I wokeup on the floor and sat up. I looked arounf to see a blonde short boy coming up to me with a a man wearing a huge suit of armor. When I looked into their souls, I knew that their was a boy in that suit of amor and was younger then the blonde boy. When they came up to me the blonde boy said to me "Excuse me but are you okay? We saw you sleeping on the floor and so we thought something was wrong." "Well to be honest I don't know where I am or how I got here. Could you help me?" I ask worried they'd say no. "Yeah we can help you. This place is central." he said pulling me from the floor than pointing next to me. Their was gates and passed them were building and was as big as the DWMA. He took me by the hand and led me their. When we got into the building, I was getting unwanted stares. He took me to woman with short blonde hair. "Hey Ed, Al. Who's your friend." She asked. "My name is Maka Albarn." I said. She smiled and said. "Nice to meet you Maka, my name is Riza Hawkeye," She looked back to the boy Edd. "So why'd you bring her to Central not trying to be rude." she said. "We found her outside sleeping on the floor. She doesn't know how she their." Ed said. "Well for now I can let her stay at my place and I think we should give her a uniform because people with question as to why she's here." Riza said. We all agreed with her and followed her as she took us somewhere to get a uniform. On the way their Al asked me "So Maka, what's it like where you live?" I didn't look to him but said. "I live in a city called Death City. It's a place where mostly studens from the academy I go to called DWMA live. This academy is no regular academy. You do insane training and students are slit into two categories. Students like me are called miesters, then their are weapon's. We miesters partner up with a weapon. A weapon is someone who could turn into a weapon and misters are students who control the weapon and use it against something called a kishin and witches. If you can't fight and can't kill the thing called a kishin or witch, I wouldn't recomend it for you." After I finished we were right in fron of a room. Riza opened it and in that room was a handsome man and a uniform sitting behind a desk.

ED'S POV

We followed Riza to Roy's roo. Whe Maka started talking about where she came from, I was quite surprised by the word "death". She said she trained with her partner to kill things called "Kishins" and witches. We walked into Roy's room after she finished. "Hello Riza, Ed, Al, who is this you've brought?" Riza introduced Maka to him and told him about how she needs help. "Well it's nice to meet you Maka. I'm Roy Mustang. Here put this on." he said then gave her a uniform. Riza led her to a room and let her change. When she she came she looked really cute. "Excuse me but do you guy's have a mirror I can borrow." she asked nervously but in a cute way. Roy pointed to one in the corner of the room. "Well you guys can just sit and just watch, I'm going to try something weird so don't question me if nothing happens." she said. She fogged the mirror up with her breath then wrote something, that I didn't see. "What are you doing Maka?" Roy asked Before she could say anything the mirror started to ring. She grinned as it rang but made the rest of us curious.

**Well you guys this was pretty easy to write, so this will probably be updated soon. I don't really have anything to say so...**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	2. Chapter 2

MAKA'S POV

I was nervous, even though it did ring, was it going to even work. Everyone behind was giving me a weird look. "I'll tell you guy what just happen after this if it works." I turn to them. Ed shrugs his shoulders. I smile to him and I see a tint of blush on his face. When I turn back to the mirror it seems Kid answered. "Hey Maka, where have you been?!" he whisper yells. I felt so happy to see him. "I don't know where I am, but why are we whispering!" I whisper yell back to him. All he does is jab his thumb back. I see Lord Death trying to calm Spirit down. "So my daughter has been missing for a week?! And you've just told me now?!" he yells. I shake my head in dissapointment. Before Spirit goes on he notices me in the mirror I take and rushes towards the other side of the mirror. "Maka, you know daddy misses you!? Where are you?! Are you in any danger?!" he kept going on. Lord Death gave him a 'chop' to calm him down.

"Why do you still consider you my father?" I sigh and put my hand on my head. "If you were my father, you should have realized I was missing since the first day I went missing. If you were my father you'd most likely live me and not just let me live alone with a boy. Spirit... I can go off all day in saying things why you shouldn't consider yourself as ''my'' father.'' he then goes into a corner and starts wailing. I ignore and I feel the people behind me tense up. "Lord Death it's so nice to see you, it seems I've been taken back into the past. Do you think you know any reason how I was?" I ask Lord Death as if I forgot what I just told Spirit. "Maka hello. The only way you could have been taken back to the past is if someone from the past pulled you back, someone from the present was strong enough to push you into some kind of portal... that's probably it." Lord Death scratched his face. I nodded. I felt Ed tense up behind me. "Thank you, Lord Death." "You're welcome Maka. I have to go now so could you contact me later?" he asks of me. I nod. "Oh one more thing. Kid, could you tell everyone I said 'hi' and not to worry about me?" I ask Kid at last. "Of course Maka." he gives me a smile. And just like that, they dissapeared from the screen.

"So, who's going to ask the first questions?" I ask everyone behind me. "That was my school headmaster, Lord Death. He is a shinigami. I am from the future. The boy their his name is 'Kid', he is Lord Death's son." I kept saying things about everything that just happen but I kept ignoring anything about Spirit. It seemed I answered all of their questions. "Maka can I have a talk with you?" Ed asks me. I nod while everyone gives us a weird look. He grabs my hand and drags me into a private room. "Maka, do you ever remember anything happening before you might have passed out and ended up in front of central?" Ed asks me curiously and somewhat worried.

ED'S POV

When she said '_portal' _this made me think, She couldn't have, but I still wanted to make sure. I took her to a room when I had the chance to. the first thing I aks her is, "Maka, do you remember anything before you passed out and ended up in front of central?" she thinks to herself for about thirty seconds and I see her eyes widen. This made me anxious. "Allen do you have anything sharp?" she asks me nervously. I hesitated at first but I pulled out a pocket knife. I handed it to her. "What are yo-" I asked her but then stopped when she cut her wrist. "Hey! What are you doing?!" I ask loudly. When I look to her hand. I expect red blood leaking but I don't see it. I see a different color. Black. Why Black. I look to see her exoression to see it shocked and saddened.

**I didn't expect their to be people who were actually reading that;s why I didn't upload soon. Forgive me to those who waited even though I know I said I qould update soon. I so sorry. Anyways though, I should be getting some sleep I got school tomorrow. If I were you guys, I'd PM me to remember to upload or I will forget. Byeee**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


End file.
